12 Tender Killer's - Aries Murder Case
by Shireishou
Summary: Di kamar merah, 12 Pria ... 12 zodiac ... 12 pembunuh ... berkumpul. Demi mereka yang menjadi korban kegilaan manusia ... Memberikan mantera hukuman kegelapan berdasarkan karma seseorang. Merekalah, Persona XII! Challenge : #PestisidaUntukHama


**12 Tender Killer's - Aries Murder Case**

**Base : ** 12 nin no Yasashii Koroshiya by Founder Masaki  
**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3 & POV 1 [saat di kamar merah]  
**Central Character :** Shou Kakusaka  
**Time Line :** Antara Leo Murder case dan Libra Murder Case  
**CHARACTER PICTURE :** _bit__.__ly__ [SLASH] __1bCYUBX__  
__**Challenge :**__ Pestisida untuk hama dan Di balik Topeng Kaca di grup FFN Facebook  
_**Poetry :**Karawang-Bekasi, Chairil Anwar dan Isa, Chairil Anwar

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

_Di kamar merah, 12 Pria ... 12 zodiac ... 12 pembunuh ... berkumpul.  
Demi mereka yang menjadi korban kegilaan manusia ...  
Para hakim yang dipilih oleh bintang untuk mengabulkan jeritan pihak tertindas yang hanya bisa meratap kalah.  
Yang mati muda dan tinggal tulang berselimut debu.  
Memberikan mantera hukuman kegelapan berdasarkan karma seseorang.  
Mengadili kejahatan yang tidak tersentuh hukum.  
Merekalah, Persona XII!_

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

_Kamar merah_, semua masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku masuk ke dalamnya. Korden warna merah darah, yang menggantung dalam hening. Setia menghalangi cahaya sang surya yang berusaha menembus kisi-kisi jendela. Karpet tebal halus berwarna merah tua, yang memberikan sensasi lembut setiap kali aku menapakinya. Kursi-kursi antik berukir dengan bantalan beludru merah tampak bertebaran di penjuru ruangan. Semuanya menghadap ke sebuah meja kayu panjang berukir yang terletak di depan ruangan. Sebuah bola kristal bening bertengger di atas meja. Begitu bercahaya dan menyedot semua perhatian kepadanya.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di sebelah kiri. _Persona XII_ lain satu persatu muncul tanpa jeda berarti. Mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang seragam. Kami semua duduk dalam diam. Bersikap tak acuh di balik topeng-topeng pesta yang kami pilih sendiri. Menutupi wajah dan identitas lain kami di dunia luar. Menyembunyikan pribadi kami yang lain. Tanpa saling tahu. Membisu!

"Pertemuan di _kamar Merah_ ... kedua belas bintang yang dibimbing oleh takdir telah berkumpul..." Yousuke Singuu membuka pertemuan dengan nadanya yang selalu tenang. Dia duduk dengan anggun di balik bola kristal. Rambut pendek keemasannya selalu tampak mencolok di tengah kamar merah yang temaram. Baju dengan gaya Victorian yang membalut tubuh rampingnya memberi kesan elegan. Tanpa topeng menghias wajah putih pucatnya. Karena dialah Sang peramal. Penyampai petunjuk bintang pada _Persona XII_. Hanya dialah yang mengetahui identitas masing-masing _Persona XII_. Termasuk identitasku.

"Target kali ini adalah Kurahashi Juurou. Kepala rentenir dan mucikari terbesar di wilayah Kanto." Singuu-_san_ memulai monolognya. Menjelaskan setiap detil kasus yang terpilih untuk diselesaikan.

"Dia punya kesukaan sadistik terhadap pria-pria muda." lanjutnya. "Jika dia sudah menyukai seseorang, dia akan mendekati orang yang paling penting bagi si Pemuda. Setelah itu dia akan membuat orang itu meminjam uang dengan bunga yang jumlahnya tidak akan bisa terbayarkan padanya. Sebagai ganti, dia akan meminta tubuh sang pemuda sebagai bentuk pembayaran. Dengan cara itu, dia telah menahan dan menyiksa hampir 20 pemuda yang mengakibatkan kematian mereka dengan cara yang mengenaskan."

Singuu-_san_ menghentikan penjelasannya sesaat. "Baru-baru ini bahkan diketahui, _bisnis_ Juurou telah berkembang. Ia bahkan telah menipu banyak gadis desa untuk dijadikan pelacur di _House of Passion_. Polisi tidak bisa menahan mereka karena mereka didukung oleh keluarga mafia yang sangat ditakuti."

Singuu-_san_ kembali terdiam sejenak. Ditopangkan sikunya ke atas meja. Jari-jari tangannya bersilang di depan bibirnya. "Hal ini harus diperbaiki." ujarnya lagi. "Keadilan takdir harus dijaga!" serunya.

"Gemerlap bintang itu memberikan pertanda kepadaku..." matanya menatap serius bola kristal yang bercahaya di hadapannya. "Orang yang terpilih adalah Leo!" Singuu-_san_ menatap pria berambut coklat cerah yang duduk di hadapannya. "Maukah kau menerima tugas ini?"

"Sesuai bimbingan takdir." balas Leo di balik topeng phantom emasnya. Aku sempat melihat alisnya berkerut menahan sakit. Pasti memar berbentuk lambang _Persona XII_ di tubuhnya terasa perih dan terbakar. Itu adalah pertanda bahwa dirinyalah yang terpilih untuk menuntaskan tugas ini.

"Hakim sudah diputuskan! Para persona XII sekalian, mari kita percayakan takdir ini pada Leo..."

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

"_Otsukaresama_!" Semua kru film berteriak saat adegan terakhir sudah rampung dilakukan.

"_Otsukaresama_... " Sang bintang utama menundukkan badannya. Senyum lebar tersemat di wajah tampannya kala menerima karangan bunga. "_Otsukare_ ... _Otsu_ ..." ucapnya berulang-ulang sembari memeluk beberapa kru film dan juga rekan seprofesinya.

"Akting yang bagus Kakusaka-_san_! Film _Uzumasa_ ini pasti akan menjadi hits!" Sang Sutradara tampak sangat puas.

Senyum lebar kembali merekah di bibir tipis pria berumur 24 tahun itu. "Semua berkat bimbingan Pak Sutradara." balasnya merendah.

"Tapi kau sungguh tampan Kakusaka-_kun_! Peran ini benar-benar cocok untukmu!" pujinya lagi.

Kakusaka memang terlihat begitu memesona di balik balutan kimono bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna biru langit yang kini dikenakannya. Wig coklat cerah ikal panjang yang diekor kuda, menambah kesan manis. Belum lagi ditambah poni panjang yang menutup sebagian matanya. Kakusaka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ikaruga-_san_ banyak membantu saya. _Arigatou_." Kakusaka kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk sedikit pada penata riasnya.

"_Kochira koso_." balas pria manis berkaca mata yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Rambut hitam panjang dikuncir bawahnya melambai ditiup sepoi angin senja.

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu!" Kakusaka melirik jam tangannya. "Besok aku akan datang ke pesta penutupan _Uzumasa_." lanjutnya riang.

"Sampai jumpa besok!"

Shou Kakusaka memang seorang aktor handal. Pembawaannya yang riang, rendah hati, dan ramah, membuat siapapun yang bekerja sama dengannya langsung merasa akrab. Tidak sampai 30 menit, dia sudah kembali mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya. Kupluk berwarna hitam, yang menutupi rambut coklat gelapnya; kaos biru _sporty_ bertumpuk kemeja pendek hitam yang tak dikancingkan. Kaca mata minus berbingkai hitam tebal menghiasi mata bulatnya. Aura ketampanan masih terpancar jelas meski Kakusaka sudah tidak mengenakan riasan apapun.

"Saya duluan Ikaruga-_san_." lagi-lagi Kakusaka menyapa ramah.

"_Dozo_." Senyum tipis kembali menghias wajah Ikaruga.

Sebenarnya Kakusaka melihat ada kegelapan yang tersembunyi di balik mata hitam bening Ikaruga. Sebuah kegelapan yang begitu kelam. Kegelapan pekat yang sama seperti yang ia miliki sekarang. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Kakusaka melangkah dengan riang menyusuri trotoar di tengah kota Kanto tanpa _body__guard_ sama sekali. Bintang-bintang tidak begitu tampak menghias langit, cahayanya ditenggelamkan lampu-lampu yang menyala terang di sepanjang jalan. Kakusaka nyaman berjalan sendirian di malam yang sudah larut seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, tidak banyak yang mengetahui dirinya adalah Shou Kakusaka sang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Bagaimana tidak?! Hampir setiap peran yang dia mainkan, wajahnya selalu terlihat berbeda.

"_A-anu_, permisi... " terdengar suara wanita yang terdengar begitu lemah menyapa.

Kakusaka menoleh. Ia mengamati gadis muda yang tampak begitu kelelahan dan susah payah untuk berdiri tegak di hadapannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kakusaka tersenyum cemas pada gadis yang terlihat nyaris pingsan itu. Rambut kepang duanya terlihat berantakan dengan banyak rambut yang keluar dari jalinannya.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana alamat ini?" gadis itu mengangsurkan secarik kertas yang sudah agak lusuh.

Kakusaka mengerenyit keheranan tatkala membaca alamat yang tertera di dalamnya. _House of Passion_. "Mau apa kamu ke sana?"

"Saya dipanggil dari desa untuk bekerja di sana. Katanya gajinya lumayan besar." Wajah gadis itu pucat paci tampak begitu kelelahan. "Saya baru sampai dengan berjalan kaki dari desa. Sekitar 7 stasiun dari sini."

Mata Kakusaka menyipit. Tangannya meremas kertas yang diserahkan padanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Diliriknya jam tangannya sekilas. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Jalanan sudah nyaris tidak terlihat ada siapapun.

"Dengarkan aku! Di depan sana ada hotel. Aku akan memberimu uang 50.000 yen. Tapi kau harus pulang kembali ke kampungmu! Jangan ke tempat tadi! Kau mengerti?!" ia mengeluarkan 5 lembar uang 10.000 yen dan mengangsurkannya kepada gadis itu.

Sang gadis tampak kebingungan. "Ta-tapi..."

"Siapa namamu?" potong Kakusaka serius.

"Midori." jawabnya singkat.

"Nah Midori," Kakusaka memutar tubuh gadis itu dan mendorongnya lembut ke arah depan. "kau lihat hotel yang berkelip di sana itu?" Kakusaka menunjuk ke sebuah tempat. "Menginaplah di sana malam ini dan besok pagi, pulanglah dengan kereta ke desamu." ulangnya.

Midori kembali menoleh ragu. "Tapi, saya butuh pekerjaan ini." tubuhnya masih enggan melangkah. Tangannya masih menggenggam uang yang diberikan Kakusaka ragu-ragu.

"Dengar Midori-_chan_, tempat yang kau maksud itu sama sekali bukan tempat seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik nanti." Kakusaka menatap mata redup gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Entah apa yang bisa menyeret gadis polos berpenampilan sederhana di hadapannya ke tempat mucikari terbesar di Kanto. Pasti bukan karena diberitahu akan dipekerjakan sebagai pekerja seks komersial. Lagipula bukankah seharusnya pemimpin _House of Passion_ sudah tewas? Bukankah Leo sudah menuntaskan tugasnya? Tapi mengapa perekrutan gelap masih berjalan? Ketenangan batin Kakusaka terusik.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak pakai tapi-tapi!" potongnya cepat. "Biaya menginapnya paling hanya 2000 yen saja semalam sudah termasuk makan malam. Sisanya ambil saja untuk modalmu pulang dan bekerja." Kakusaka kembali mendorong gadis itu untuk maju. "Aku harus menyeberang di sini. Jadi kita berpisah di sini." langkahnya terhenti di bawah jembatan penyeberangan.

"Te-terima kasih." bisiknya malu-malu.

"_Douita_." senyumnya. "Pergilah, jalanan masih terang!" pintanya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Nanti kalau ada _paparazi_ melihat, bisa jadi skandal." lanjutnya lirih.

Midori membungkuk perlahan. Sebenarnya dia bingung tentang kalimat terakhir Kakusaka tadi. Tapi dia yang kelelahan sudah tidak mampu berpikir banyak. Yang diinginkannya hanya makan dan tidur. Dengan sedikit tergesa dan mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya, gadis itu melangkah menuju hotel yang dimaksud.

Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah gadis itu bergerak, dua orang pria tidak dikenal, menariknya paksa ke dalam gang sempit yang terletak diantara dua apartemen yang sudah ditinggal tidur para penghuninya. Lampu-lampu jalanan hanya menerangi kejadian yang berlalu dengan cepat dalam keheningan.

Kakusaka menoleh sejenak saat sudah ditengah tangga jembatan penyeberangan. Memastikan apakah Midori sudah masuk ke dalam hotel atau belum. Matanya terbelalak tatkala melihat Midori sudah tidak ada di trotoar begitu cepat. Naluri tajamnya mengatakannya ada sesuatu yang tidak yang beres. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia kembali turun dan menyusuri trotoar tempat Midori tadi berjalan.

Tak jauh, di belokan gang yang temaram, ia bisa melihat dua orang pria berjalan beriringan. Salah satunya yang bertubuh gemuk besar membopong Midori di atas bahunya. Sementara yang lain berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan diletakkan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tunggu!" Kakusaka berteriak di ujung gang. Kedua langkah pria tadi berhenti.

Pria bertubuh langsing tinggi dengan kemeja hitam dan vest berwarna putih menoleh dengan tatapan dingin penuh ancaman. "Kau mau mati?" tanyanya dingin. "Pergilah kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu!"

Kakusaka terdiam. Matanya menatap beberapa tetes darah yang terjatuh di trotar di dekat kakinya. Darah Midori. Kedua pria tadi pasti memukulinya dengan keras hingga pingsan. Kakusaka merasakan darahnya tersirap. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan sensasi yang menggerogoti kesadarannya. Mencabik senyum di wajahnya. Bergantikan tatapan nanar dan rahang yang bergetar menahan marah.

Kakusaka paling tidak suka jika ada orang menyakiti orang lebih lemah, terutama perempuan. Apalagi, sudah jelas kedua pria itu bermaksud buruk pada Midori.

"Diam kau! Lepaskan Midori!" ujar Kakusaka dingin penuh ancaman. Matanya masih menatap tajam tak berkedip.

"Jangan memerintah _Aniki!"_ maki pria gemuk yang membopong Midori. "Gadis ini yang datang sendiri ke _House of Passion_ untuk bekerja! Jangan ikut campur!"

Kakusaka tak acuh. Langkahnya perlahan namun penuh ancaman mendekati keduanya. "Serahkan Midori padaku!"

Pria yang disebut _Aniki_ dengan cepat mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik saku celananya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Kakusaka. Ujungnya disentuhkan sedikit, ditarik perlahan, menggores wajah mulus Kakusaka sekitar 3 cm. Aniki menjauhkan pisaunya sedikit, "Pergi segera! Kalau tidak, wajah tampanmu akan terluka lebih parah."

Kakusaka merasakan sensasi perih terhantar dari pipi kirinya. Dengan jari tengah disekanya luka yang di dapatnya. Darah itu berpindah ke jari tangannya. Mata yang menatap darah itu bergetar. Bibirnya bergetar menahan segala ledakan amarah yang sedari tadi bergumul di dadanya.

Ia kembali mendongak menatap _Aniki_. "Kau berani mengacungkan benda itu ke arahku. Berarti kau sudah siap menganggung resikonya." Nada penuh tekanan terucap perlahan namun pasti. Mata hitam di balik kaca mata oval itu menatap sosok di hadapannya penuh nafsu membunuh. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Kakusaka memulai serangannya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menebas nadi leher keduanya dengan pisau yang tadi digunakan untuk mengancam dirinya. Sebagai salah satu dari _Persona XII_, dia memang sudah terlatih untuk membunuh dengan efisien. Lagipula, pisau adalah senjata yang paling sering dia gunakan untuk menghabisi target-targetnya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuh kecuali dia terpilih menjadi _hakim_. Oleh karena itu, dia masih menahan diri.

"Hei, jangan kurang ajar kau!" Pria gemuk yang sedari tadi membopong Midori kesal. Dia bergegas meletakkan Midori ke tanah. Dengan tergesa dia berjalan ke arah Kakusaka dan mencengkeram kaosnya.

Tangan Kakukasaka mengepal kuat. Bisa dirasakannya keinginan kuat untuk menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke wajah bulat menyebalkan dengan mata yang kini melotot ke arahnya. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mengintainya dari ujung gang.

"Ah ... dia datang di saat tidak tepat." gumamnya. Kakusaha menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau _ngomong_ apa?" bentak si gendut.

Kakusaka memejamkan mata dan sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha keras membekukan rasa mendidih yang bergejolak di darahnya. Kakusaka tahu dengan kemampuannya, dia bisa menghajar keduanya tidak sampai dalam hitungan menit tanpa perlu membunuh mereka. Tapi _paparazi_ yang baru saja mengintai di ujung gang membuatnya urung. Dia tidak ingin membuat skandal. Terlebih saat peluncuran film _Uzumasa_ sudah di depan mata. Berkelahi di tengah malam, meski untuk menyelamatkan gadis dari cengkeraman begundal-begundal, bukan pilihan bijaksana. Bisa-bisa berita akan diputarbalikkan faktanya. Karena bagi para pencari berita seperti mereka, kebenaran tidaklah penting. Hal yang paling penting adalah sebuah berita tersebut "layak jual" atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba _s_i Gendut mengayunkan kepalannya ke pipi kiri Kakusaka. Kakusaka dengan reflek mengeraskan otot lehernya dan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Hantaman yang mengenai pipi kirinya hanya membuatnya menoleh ke kanan sedikit. Kuda-kuda kakinya tetap kokoh bergeming.

Lampu _blitz_ kamera menyala beberapa kali. Sudah diduganya. _Paparazi_ sudah melancarkan aksinya. Tapi toh di sini Kakusaka hanya terdiam tidak melawan. Judul berita yang terbit tidak akan jauh dari "Perampokan tengah malam menimpa aktor yang tengah naik daun Shou Kakusaka."

"Ada yang memotret! Kita pergi dari sini! Biarkan saja wanita itu!" _Aniki_ bergegas berbalik dan menghilang di lorong yang gelap. Si Gendut mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang pria tampan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kakusaka. _Paparazi_ yang mengintai juga langsung pergi melihat ada orang yang datang.

Kakusaka menoleh. Seorang pria berambut coklat cerah berpakaian tuxedo tengah berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. "Ah sebentar!" Kakusaka langsung bergerak ke arah Midori. Dia berjongkok dan mendudukkannya di dinding apartemen. Gadis itu masih terkulai lemah.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya pria yang mengenakan pin berbentuk mahkota di dasi hitamnya. Nampaknya dia adalah salah satu _host_ dari klub paling terkenal di wilayah ini. _Host club_ _"OverLoad"_.

"Kelelahan nampaknya. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke hotel jika begini. Tapi rumahku juga tidak mungkin ditinggali perempuan. Padahal aku sudah memintanya untuk kembali ke desanya besok." Kakusaka nampak kebingungan.

"Di rumahku saja. Aku tinggal dengan Toru. Kami bisa menjaganya sampai besok." pria itu berjongkok di sebelah Kakusaka.

"Sungguh?!" Kakusaka menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Dia sempat merasa kaget mendengar tawaran itu. Tapi dia merasakan rasa percaya yang tak terjelaskan saat menatap bola mata kecoklatan miliknya.

"Namaku Kotaro. Ini kartu namaku. Aku _host_ di _OverLoad_. Kalau kau mencurigaiku, kau bisa datang ke tempatku sekarang. Masih buka sampai pukul 2 malam." Kotaro tersenyum sembari mengangsurkan kartu namanya ke arah Kakusaka.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku tidak percaya." Kakusaka menerima dan memasukkannya ke kantong kemejanya. "Hanya saja, gadis ini hampir diseret menjadi pelacur di _House of Passion_ tadi. Aku masih mencemaskan kondisinya." Kakusaka berujar geram.

"APA?!" Kotaro tampak terkejut. "_House of Passion_?! Bukankah beberapa hari lalu pemimpinnya sudah mati?!" kening Kotaro berkerut seperti tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut pada berita yang baru saja didengarnya. "Berarti masih ada penerusnya yah?! Brengsek! Pasti orang yang waktu itu datang mengusik Makoto!"

"Eh? Temanmu?"

"Iya. Temanku sesama _host_ nyaris harus membayar hutang wanita yang dikasihinya dengan tubuhnya. Untung tidak jadi." Kotaro nampak kesal. "Tahu begitu, aku bunuh sekalian pria itu." bisiknya samar.

"Eh apa?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa." Kotaro berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Biar kubawa ke _OverLoad_ dulu untuk makan. Baru nanti kuantar ke rumahku."

"Terima kasih banyak. Tolong jaga Midori." Kakusaka bangkit dan membantu meletakkan Midori ke punggung Kotaro.

TURURURT...

Suara ring tone berbeda berbunyi bersamaan. Keduanya secara serempak membuka _handphone_ masing-masing.

"Ah, aku harus pergi segera." Kakusaka nampak terburu-buru. "Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Shou Kakusaka. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi." Kakusaka langsung hilang di ujung gang.

"Yak, aku juga harus segera pergi setelah menitipkan Midori pada Toru. Semua sudah harus berkumpul di kamar merah." batinnya.

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

Sementara itu di _House of Passion_, _Aniki_ masih tampak kesal kehilangan calon penghuni rumah pelacurannya. Digebraknya meja di ruang kerjanya. Ditendangnya kursi hingga terbalik.

"BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR!" makinya bertubi-tubi. "Kalau saja tidak ada orang yang memotret, pasti sudah kubunuh pria tadi!" jeritnya gusar. Matanya membelalak lebar dengan gestur tubuh yang serampangan. "Ini namanya rugi besar!"

BRAK!

Kembali digebraknya meja dengan kesal. Tangannya memerah. Tapi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya seolah lenyap diuapkan rasa panas yang membakar kepala dan tubuhnya.

Tok Tok!

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang nampak ragu-ragu. "MASUK!" balasnya ketus.

Sesosok wanita lain tampak duduk terkulai lemah di ambang pintu. Disampingnya, pria gendut tadi berdiri sembari memegangi rambut panjangnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Dia berusaha kabur!" ujarnya singkat.

_Aniki_ melotot menatap wanita itu dengan kesal. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia berjalan mendekat. Ditariknya rambut wanita itu hingga beberapa puluh helai rontok. Kepalanya di dongakkan menghadapnya. Diseretnya dengan paksa ke arah kamar.

"Jadi kau mau ikut juga membuatku merugi?" dibantingnya kepala wanita itu ke lantai. Jeritan kesakitan langsung memenuhi ruangan. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka benturan yang baru saja dialami wanita itu.

"Kau mau mati saja?! Sudah capek kerja?! Kau kan yang ingin uang banyak?! Mana rasa terima kasihmu?!" Aniki menginjak2 kepala gadis itu berkali-kali. Makian demi makian diteriakan bertubi dengan injakan dan tendangan ke arah kepala wanita malang itu. Rintihan demi rintihan keluar dari wanita yang hanya berbalut _lingerie _itu. Semakin melemah hingga akhirnya sirna.

"AH BRENGSEK! Malah rusak pula!" Ditendangnya perut wanita yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan keras. "Buang dia!" serunya kesal.

"Baik." si Gendut menyeret gadis itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku bersumpah, kalau aku bertemu pria pesolek tadi lagi, akan kubunuh dia!" _Aniki_ benar-benar marah.

_**.:o00o:.**_

_Kamar Merah_... Aku datang sedikit terlambat dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Namun ternyata Leo datang lebih lambat dariku.

"Semua sudah berkumpul." Kembali Singuu-_san_ memulai monolognya. "Para utusan dari surga, perwakilan dari dua belas rasi bintang zodiac, para _Persona XII_ sekalian. Malam ini, bintang keburukan kembali bergerak." kali ini Singuu-_san_ berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Meskipun Leo telah membunuh Kurahashi Juurou, namun _House of Passion_ belum musnah. Karena ada wakil ketuanya masih memegang kendali." Singuu-_san_ melirik bola kristalnya sepintas. "Target kali ini adalah Aoyama Kirishima, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _'Aniki'_ di kalangan anak buahnya."

Tetiba kurasakan rasa sakit yang membakar di dada kiriku. Memar dengan logo _Persona XII_ yang tertoreh di sana berdenyut menyakitkan. Aku menarik nafas menenangkan diri dari rasa sakit yang mengejutkanku tadi.

"Semua yang kita lakukan bergerak sesuai perintah bintang. Aries, maukah melaksanakan tugas ini? Menuntaskan tugas yang telah Leo lakukan sebelumnya."

Membunuh bajingan yang kutemui tadi? "Tentu. Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati."

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

Informasi dari Mikage tidak pernah salah. Kakusaka dengan cepat bisa menyelinap masuk dengan merobohkan beberapa _bodyguard_ yang berjaga, pukul 3 pagi itu. Membuat mereka terlelap setidaknya sampai besok siang.

Ia mengenakan _coat_ hitam panjang, kupluk yang juga berwarna hitam, dan syal hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kaca mata minusnya berganti lensa kontak berwarna merah darah. Sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam tak lupa dikenakannya untuk mencegah adanya sidik jari yang mungkin akan tertinggal. Targetnya sekarang hanya kamar _Aniki_. Ruang luas yang terdiri dari meja kerja, ranjang besar dan beberapa alat _BDSM_.

BRAK!

Kakusaka menendang terbuka pintu kamar tempat _Aniki_ sedang _bersenang-senang_ dengan wanita tahanannya. Ya ... wanita yang hanya berbalut bikini itu diikat di ranjang. Kaki dan tangannya dibentangkan dengan tali yang diikatkan di tiang-tiang ranjang. Kakusaka bisa melihat banyak luka lebam dan daging yang terkelupas dari wanita yang hanya bisa menangis tak berdaya.

Kembali Kakusaka merasakan rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Amarah yang tak terbendung kala melihat ketidakadilan itu begitu berjaya di hadapannya. Dalam sekejap, _dagger_ sepanjang 20 cm yang tadinya tersimpan rapih di balik lengan kemeja panjangnya sudah turun ke genggaman tangannya. Diacungkannya ke arah _Aniki_.

_Aniki_ tampak kaget dan langsung melompat turun dari ranjang. Menyambar pistol yang tergeletak di atas meja. Namun pisau lempar Kakusaka lebih dulu menyayat tangannya. Aniki terkejut dan pistolnya terlepas dari tangannya.

Kakusaka menendang pistolnya ke bawah ranjang. Kakusaka masih memegang 2 pisau lempar lagi di tangan kirinya dan _dagger_ di tangan kanannya. _Aniki_ berang.

"Dari keluarga mafia mana kau?!" bentak _Aniki_ kasar sembari mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Menyabet-nyabetkannya ke arah depan sembarangan.

WUUZZ!

Satu pisau lempar melayang lagi ke arah tangan kanan _Aniki_. Namun _Aniki_ yang sudah siap, mampu berkelit tipis. Tetap saja, pisau yang dilempar Kakusaka melukai tangan kanannya. Membuatnya berdarah dengan goresan lebih dari 5 cm.

"Itu balasan atas luka yang tadi kau buat malam tadi." dingin ia tersenyum meremehkan. Kakusaka melemparkan lagi pisau lemparnya dan tepat menusuk paha _Aniki_.

_Aniki_ menjerit kesakitan. Darah langsung mengucur membasahi celana panjang putihnya. _Aniki_ langsung jatuh berlutut di lantai.

"Dan itu untuk Midori yang telah kau sakiti." tangan kanan Kakusaka memainkan _dagger_-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memutar-mutarnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan lurus mengarah kembali ke arah _Aniki_ yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"BRENGSEK! Siapa kau?!" _Aniki_ mencabut pisau kecil yang tertancap di pahanya dengan susah payah.

Kakusaka menurunkan syal yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "Aku tak perlu memberitahu namaku pada orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati." senyum menusuk sekaligus meremahkan seperti melihat sampah yang harus segera dimusnahkan.

"Kau!" _Aniki_ makin berang mengetahui bahwa pria yang berdiri 3 meter di hadapannya adalah pria yang sama dengan yang telah mengacaukan rencananya terhadap Midori malam tadi. "Kau pasti akan kubunuh!" _Aniki_ berteriak dengan kalap. Menusukkan pisau lipat yang digenggamnya lurus ke arah Kakusaka.

Namun _Aniki_ terlalu meremehkan lawannya. Kakusaka berkelit dengan manis, menjatuhkan badannya dan melakukan tendangan berputar ke arah mata kaki Aniki yang membuat keseimbangannya goyah. _Aniki _jatuh terjerembab.

Tanpa menunggu, Kakusaka menancapkan _dagger_-nya ke punggung Aniki. Raungan kesakitan langsung membahana.

"Hey... aku hanya merobek paru-parumu sedikit." Ucap Kakusaka santai sambil menyeringai puas melihat korbannya kesakitan. Kakusaka berjongkok di samping _Aniki_ yang mulai kesulitan bernafas. "Kau akan mati dalam 15 menit. Nikmati saja sisa-sisa hidupmu." Senyum dingin mematikan tersungging dari wajah tampan itu.

Kakusaka bangkit sembari menarik _dagger_-nya. Darah segar langsung terpancar keluar dari lukanya yang menganga. Kakusaka kemudian memotong tali yang mengikat wanita yang sudah kehabisan tenaga di atas kasur.

Polisi akan datang membereskan sampah-sampah ini. Kakusaka melangkah keluar dengan santai. Darah yang membasahi _dagger_-nya menetes di sepanjang kakinya melangkah. Ia tak acuh. Tugasnya sebagai Aries telah dituntaskan. Dan satu lagi bintang keburukan telah lenyap dari langit. Kakusaka tersenyum puas.

_**.:o00o:.**_

* * *

Sama seperti biasa, setiap aku menjelma menjadi sosok Aries, _k__ulihat tubuh-tubuh mengucur darah. Kala aku menjatuhkan hukuman, aku pun berkaca dalam darah. _Menyesakkan. Melumat setiap rasa kasih yang selalu ditanamkan dalam lubuk hatiku sejak aku kecil. Aku berjalan kembali ke penginapan dengan lunglai. Menghempaskan tubuh ke kasur dengan perasaan campur aduk. Aku lelah sekali. Malam ini begitu panjang.

Tapi besok aku pasti sudah bisa tertawa kembali. Membuang sosok Aries dan kembali menjadi Shou Kakusaka yang dikenal banyak orang. Ya ... biarkan aku istirahat beberapa jam lagi. Biarkan aku kembali berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kulakukan adalah hal yang benar. Kupejamkan mata dan langsung terlelap.

**END**

**260913**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak bagi para Beta Readerku : k Shin, WriterNightpen, Tami, yang sudah memberi tahuku typo, dan memberi banyak masukan berharga.

Also for 君塚セナ-san who cosplayed as Shou Kakusaka. You really cool!

FYI, Ikaruga = Virgo  
Kotaro = Leo

Mereka ga saling kenal di dunia nyata tapi cukup sering saling berpapasan ^^

* * *

**Aku merasa di PHP in!**

Udah berbunga-bunga merasakan jatuh cinta, ternyata kembali terbuang... Hix hix...  
Kupikir, akan mendapatkan banyak cinta.  
Kupikir, akan mendapatkan banyak perhatian...  
Ternyata sama saja!

4,8 bintang dr 5 dan 8,2 poin dr 10 ga menjamin!

Berbinar berharap akan menemukan BANYAK temen fangirlingan melihat para reviewer begitu bersemangat memberikan nilai bagus.  
Berharap nemu banyak karya untuk di fangirling-in...

Search ZERO fiction  
Search "Found 0 relevant deviations"  
Search di pixiv "7 result" dengan 3 salah search dan 4 art dibuat olh org yg sama T_T  
Search di worldcosplay : NONE  
Search di CureCos : SEBIJIIIIII! *pingsan*

12人の優しい殺し屋 ... 12 nin no yasashii koroshi ya ... Akan menjadi fandom ke 5 favoriteku setelah B't X, Saint Beast, Fuuma no Kojiro, Double Face.

Dan tetap... akan menemani 'pendahulunya' sebagai FANDOM PINGGIRAN!

*Terpaku menatap langit yang kembali kelam*

**Mohon review nya jika berkenan. Tidak perlu login kok ^^**


End file.
